narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto: Clash of Ninja (series)
Revolution 3? Revolution 3 seems to be missing from the list...can someone add it back in? --Belial Edge (talk) 05:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :OOPS, nevermind.....didn't read because of the order of the list XP --Belial Edge (talk) 05:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Nintendo Wii U announced in 2014? I do not know when the production was announced the game called Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja for the Nintendo Wii U game in North American or European I do not know my mind? --Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 17:31, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :I've found no evidence for its existence. There's a header about it on the Wikipedia page, but the person who added it also asked for confirmation of their own claim. :Therefore, appears bogus. ''~SnapperT '' 21:31, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Snapper, from reading those links, the edits are nearly identical to the kind of edits that Alexribeiro has been making to this wiki, therefore it's safe to assume it's just the same user making the same pointless edits. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Japanese names http://www5c.biglobe.ne.jp/~the/kyara%20n4.htm Here's an FAQ for the names of the Specials/Jutsu in kanji, going to find one for the EX series and for GNT Special later --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 08:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :Um, hate to break it to you, Sneasel, but your links shows only nonsense to me. Am I the only one? --JouXIII (talk) 09:23, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I see it fine. It pops up as the character roster; Click on a character and it appears to contain the move list for that character. I don't see any jutsu names tho... Though I just glimpsed through Naruto's move list, so I probably missed it.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:19, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I get things like: ::: ƒLƒƒƒ‰ƒNƒ^:::‚¤‚¸‚Ü‚«ƒiƒ‹ƒg :::‚¤‚¿‚ÍƒTƒXƒP :::t–ìƒTƒNƒ‰ :::‚Í‚½‚¯ƒJƒJƒV :::“úŒüƒlƒW :::ƒƒbƒNEƒŠ[ :::ƒeƒ“ƒeƒ“ :::ƒ}ƒCƒgEƒKƒC :::“Þ—ÇƒVƒJƒ}ƒ‹ :::And so on. --[[User:JouXIII|JouXIII] (talk) 18:40, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::The Jutsu are shown as "奥義" (Ougi). Let's use Naruto's as an example: *第一奥義 | うずまきナルト連弾 | 影分身で5人に分身 1人が踏み込んでパンチ、3人が相手を上空へ蹴り上げ 最後の1人がかかと落としでとどめ **This shows the Naruto Uzumaki Combo. ::::The two first text boxes show the jutsu, while the bottom black texts just below show the inputs. The top blue texts on the character pages show the alternate modes the base character has (such as Naruto's first Jinchuuriki form). As for you JouXIII, you appear to have a case regarding your browser rending the Japanese incorrectly as mojibake. --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:18, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Beside your links, the Japanese kanji shows fine with me. --JouXIII (talk) 20:29, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The "ougi" reply was towards Berserker BTW. But then again I'm not sure how to solve your mojibake problem other than a conversion to a Japanese system locale. --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:30, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I've seen this sort of error before. Usually, I get fix it by seeing Google's cached version of the page. Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Adding trivia and gameplay page A lot of stuff seems to be taking up a lot of space on the other Clash of Ninja pages (such as CoN2). I'm going to move most of the special "across-the-series" trivia to the main series page along with the general gameplay (unless Ultimate Ninja and Ultimate Ninja Storm doesn't have those sections then feel free to revert my gameplay section here so you can slap my face in). --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 02:59, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Sai's stance I'm sure A LOT of people have noticed Sai's stance in this series to be VERY akin to the (in)famous Mai Shiranui's stance from SNK's Fatal Fury/Garou and The King of Fighters. Is that an actual fighting stance if that's the case? --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 01:23, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hidden Easter Egg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSd4p-0Pp7o This says it all. --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 02:52, July 12, 2019 (UTC)